Lost And Found
by Hyuuga-Zero-20
Summary: If u wanna knoe that badly, you'll read it


Okay, I think this isn't too limey or lemony. If so, then tell me. Thanx.

**Disclaimer: I, Ero-Sennin 4 U, am not an owner of Naruto or it's characters. Sorry.**

**Lost And Found** By Ero-Sennin.

I sat outside of Tsunade-baa-chan's office, wondering how to tell her the truth. I knew I was in trouble. Why else would Tsunade-baa-chan send the ANBU after me. Only thing is I don't know what I did wrong. Oh! That's right. She said something about a therapy session. Could that have been today? What day was it? The second? Third? Um... I think it was the first yesterday. Man! I can't remember! Ever since I've been hanging out with Hinata-chan, I can't remember to do anything right. Could this be what Tsunade-baa-chan wants to talk about?

"Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama will see you now. Please don't forget your belongings this time. It took weeks to get the smell of your socks out of the hallway." Sakura said, opening the door to Tsunade-baa-chan's office, revealing a new hallway. She said the new hallway would show visitors that we mean business, that it would help to intimidate them or some mess like that.

"Hai..." I said, still zoned out.

"Naruto-kun? You okay? You haven't been yourself lately." Sakura said.

Would you still be yourself if the crush of your life went off and married a certain rival of yours that still degrades you as a dobe! But now that I think about, I don't think that is what's really bothering me. Maybe this therapy session will help me more than I thought it would. I turned my attention to Sakura. She was going on about Sasuke this and Sasuke that and something about Ino. I really couldn't focus on it. I started to zone out again, thinking about all that happened today.

**Flashback**

"_Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata-chan said, in her normal, low voice, waving. I don't mind it now._

"_Hey! Sorry I'm late. Ero-Sennin was telling me about this new Icha-Icha book and wanted my opinion on it." I said, running up to her, sighing. I placed my hands on my knees, slightly panting. I was really late..._

"_It's okay. I-I don't mind." she said, smiling softly, covering her smile with her hands. I looked up at her and smiled back. Today she was really pretty. She had on this semi-tight purple button down shirt with the Byakugan eye on the pocket of the shirt. She had on tight black jeans, plain, no unique style to them and just normal black shoes. But then, I don't really mind her keeping it simple._

"_Phew! And I thought you'd be mad at me." I said in my normal loud voice. She let out a small giggle and began to blush._

"_I could never be mad at you Naruto-kun..." she said, so softly, I think she was only saying it to herself so I acted like I didn't hear her._

"_Oi! Let's go!" I shouted and grabbed her hand like I normally do. I had asked her yesterday if we could just relax for once. Normally, if we hang out, we run into someone and hang with them. Today, I didn't want to hang with anyone but Hinata-chan. I decided to wear something different for once. I was wearing an orange summer shirt with the red spiral seal on the back, blue shorts with an orange lining and these blue sneakers that Kakashi-sensei gave me a few months ago. I had my headband as a belt buckle so my head was bare, letting my hair fall on my face. It felt weird but Hinata-chan wanted me to do it so I did._

"_H-hai." she said. Before I use to think that stuttering problem of hers was annoying. Now I find it adorable. It goes great with her sweet personality. She picked up her basket and we left. While walking down the streets of Konoha, we got a couple of stares from people that knew us. But then, who would expect a Hyuuga and an Uzumaki hanging out as friends? Well, us, that's who, dattebayo! Anywho, we got to the park like we had planned and sat under a tree. Anyone who might had saw us would think we were a couple. Ha! That's funny. She's only my friend... right?_

"_Um... Hinata-chan?" I called._

"_Hai?" she said, looking up from her basket. Should I ask her? After Sakura's rejection, I'm kinda scared that Hinata-chan would do the same._

"_Um...uh... can you promise me something?"_

"_...Hai."_

"_No matter what I ask and no matter what your response is, can we still be friends?" I asked her._

"_A-always, Na-Naruto-kun." she said and did something I wasn't ready for. She placed her hand on mine, accidentally or purposely, I don't know but after she did, she quickly moved it, blushing really hard. "G-gomen." _

"_It's alright. Um... how bout I ask later. Let's just have fun for now, okay?"_

"_Oh. O-okay." she said, smiling but covered it up again. I want to tell her not to hide that smile. I like it when she smiles._

"_Alright! Hey! Hey! What cha bring Hinata-chan!" I asked normally, or rather, as normally as I could fake it. I really wanted to know how..._

"_I b-brought the c-cakes you l-like N-Naruto-kun." she said, snapping me out of my thoughts._

"_Alright! Cool! I brought some ramen, in case we get a bit hungry." I said, flashing her a smile. She blushed again. She's so cute when she does that. I set the ramen down and we ate the cakes as I told her all the things that happened the three years I traveled with that Ero-Sennin. I told her what happened when he told this random woman that he wanted her to strip for him and how she stomped him into the ground which was pretty funny. And I went on and on about my training and then how I found out that Sasuke returned on his own to atone for his traitorous actions. Then when he proposed to Sakura after she turned me down. Hinata-chan was clearly sad for me so I changed the topic. These conversations continued for a long while. Hinata-chan ran out of cakes but it was cool, I was full anyways._

"_Wow. He r-really did t-that?" Hinata-chan asked._

"_Yeah and got slapped so hard that-."_

"_Uzumaki Naruto-kun."_

"_Huh?" I looked back to see 29 ANBU members staring at me through those freaky looking masks of theirs. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked, standing up._

"_Tsunade-sama has requested your presence at her office now." the leader said, stepping forward. _

"_Why are you here? Why did she send you all here this time?" I asked._

"_She said it be easier to capture you, knowing how defiant you are." he said._

"_Relax. I'll go. Just give me a minute. Okay?"_

"_...58 seconds remaining." he said. I turned over to Hinata-chan._

"_Looks like our date was kinda messed up huh?" I asked, half joking._

"_H-hai..." she said, blushing and turned her head away from me slightly. Probably to try to hide her blush._

"_Sorry I can't walk you home. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked._

"_If y-you want... I-I'll wait f-for y-you Na-Na-Naruto-kun." she said. I shook my head._

"_Don't think that would be a good idea. I don't know how long I'm gonna be in her office. Don't worry, I promise to pick you up tomorrow morning at ten no matter what, dattebayo!" _

"_Okay." she said and grabbed her stuff and was about to leave. I couldn't let her leave so sad looking. I ran up to her and hugged her. She was so startled by my display of affection that she dropped her basket. But after a bit, she relaxed and hugged me back. She was really soft. And her skin was so smooth. She always smelt nice, but today, I just could get enough of her scent. I wanted to just stay like that forever. But the ANBU had other ideas._

"_Naruto-kun. Your minute is up." the captain said._

"_Then give me another one!" I said, really not wanting to let go, but I did. Hinata-chan also looked sad, then blushed, grabbed her basket and was leaving. I turned away slowly, watching her walk away. I turned fully and walked up to the captain and told him I was ready now. Then, just as we were all to leave, I heard someone yell._

"_Don't forget Naruto-kun! Ten and not a second later!" she said and then it got quiet. Was that... Hinata-chan! I didn't know she could yell!_

"_You got it! Believe it!"_

**End Flashback**

I continued to think as Sakura continued to talk. She looked towards me.

"Naruto-kun, I hope we're still friends."

"...huh? Oh uh... yeah..." I said, remembering that phrase. How I had hated it the day of her wedding as I walked her down the lawn. They had the wedding in Sasuke's backyard. It made me mad then, now... I could care less.

"Naruto-kun? Is there something you wanna talk about?" Sakura asked.

How do you say "yeah I do, I'm confused. I thought I loved you but after you married my rival, I'm mad but happy and want you but don't want you. Who I really want and like is unknown but I know her and I'm unsure how to tell her but don't want to tell her"? Yeah, how do I say that without seeming crazy?

"No... it's nothing." I said, not saying anything.

"Okay... here we are. Tsunade-sama is back here." Sakura said, pointed to the door and was leaving.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." she said, smiled and left.

I walked in and found Tsunade-baa-chan looking at some papers on her desk, clearly annoyed with all the writing she has to do. She looked up and saw me.

"You sent for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. We need to talk. Have you forgotten that we are to meet every month to talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry. I was... busy." I said, laying down on her new sofa.

"'Busy'? Busy how?" she asked, sliding herself in a rolling chair towards me.

"Well, you know of Hyuuga Hinata-chan, right?"

"Oh! You two are together?" she asked, writing something on her clipboard.

"No! That's not it... well... I think... I don't know. I'm afraid to ask her. She a really nice person and yeah I like her, only I don't know how she feels for me. I'm afraid that if I asked her she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." I said.

"I see. Well, there's only one way you can find out what will happen Naruto and you know that." she said, setting the clipboard down.

"Yeah. I have to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"Well... that I... uh..."

"You what! Spit it out Naruto!" she said.

"I like her..."

"Speak louder dobe! You what?"

"I said I love her!" I shouted. In my anger at the Baa-chan, I told my biggest secret. But now that I told her, maybe I could...

"Get out of here Naruto. It's 11 o'clock. You got to get some sleep."

"No. I have something I have to do first." I said, bowed and ran out of Tsunade-sama's office. I know what I have to do. I ran and ran, pouring more and more of my chakra into my steps. I got to the Hyuuga Manor and ran inside. I ran up to her room. I could hear her under her covers, worming around. I knocked gently on the door.

"Coming..." she said in that sweet voice of hers. I know what I must do... After about a minute of staggering in the darkness, she came to the door. "Huh? Na-Naruto-kun! What are you-." she asked.

"Shh! Can we talk please?" I whispered. She nodded and opened her door so I could slide in.

"Na-Naruto-kun? What's g-going on? D-do you h-have any idea w-what t-time is it?" she asked, trying to cover up the fact that she was only in her bra and panties.

"Hinata-chan. I came here for one reason." This is it. I'm gonna tell her right now. How I really feel about her. "We've been hanging out for quite some time now and to be honest... I've grown feelings for you." I said. In the darkness I could see her face redden. I decided to continue, since I came this far. "Hinata-chan, I think I... uh... I think I'm... no. that's not what I wanna say... Hinata-chan. I KNOW I'm in love with you. Every moment I'm with you, I'm the happiest I've ever been, when I'm not with you, I'm counting the seconds until I'm with you again. You complete me, Hinata-chan. For me not to be with you is like Konoha without the sun, the Hidden Sand Village without it's sand. I feel that if I'm around you, that I can do anything, save everyone. I like that feeling. And I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you. Hinata-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Na-Naruto-kun... are... are you serious... about... this?" she asked, very slowly.

"More serious than I've been my entire life. I'd do anything to be with you Hinata-chan, you, the woman I love." I said, quite serious.

"Then... then... maybe I c-can t-t-tell you t-the t-t-truth, Naruto-kun..." she took a deep breath. "Naruto-kun... I... I love you too..." she said, face red as a tomato. I walked up to her and hugged her. She was startled but quickly hugged me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, my arms around her waist. "Naruto-kun. I've loved you since the academy. I was too afraid to tell you because you loved Sakura-san."

"That was the past, Hinata-chan. You are my present... and my future." I said and placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at me (I was slightly taller than her) tiptoed and kissed me. I was indeed shocked by her bravery in this, she normally being a quiet girl without such thoughts. But, after finally adjusting to how warm and soft her lips were against my own, I pulled her closer to my body to deepen the kiss. In response, she pulled my head closer to hers, filling any remaining gaps between us. After 10 or so minutes, we pulled apart but still in the embrace, both needing air.

"Naruto-kun, I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too Hinata-chan." I said as I laid her on her bed and we kissed again.

You know, I must thank Sasuke and Sakura. If I hadn't lost Sakura, if I hasn't lost the girl I liked, I never would have found Hinata, the woman I love.

At last, she is done! Okay, for those who haven't noticed it yet, all of my "works of art" are females. ...I don't know... Anyways... reviews are welcome. If you must flame me, then do so. I'll have a fire proof jacket ready.


End file.
